The meeting of three great heroes
by Torgi Frin
Summary: What happens when Danny Phantom, Ben 10, AND American Dragon:Jake Long meet. Well you have to read the story to find out. Teen Titans added in later chapters. Editing. Rated for mild cursing.
1. Going to New York

**I've been thinking, my writing can use improvement, and I need help with that. If you see ANY mistakes please tell me, even if it's just a misspelled word or something, K?**

_Chapter One: Going to New York_

"Grandpa, where are we going now?" Ben whined.

"New York city, New York."

"What?! But that's so far away. Why are we going there?"

"Because, I heard that there are some weird things going on up there. A few people claim to see a red flying alligator."

"Oh great. More stupid alien stuff!" Gwen complained.

---

"Danny, did you hear? We're going to New York city, New York." Jack bellowed.

"What?! Awesome! But… why are we going there?"

"Simple. We heard that there might be some ghosts there." Maddie said, walking up behind Jack.

"Can I bring Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please." Danny begged.

"Come on honey, let him bring his friends."

"Oh, alright."

"Come on let's get packing." Jack said and walked off.

"In a minute. First I have to call Sam and Tucker." Danny said, pulling out his cell phone. Less than a minute later, Danny was on the phone with Sam. "Hi Sam."

"Hi Danny. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just me and my family are going up to New York City. Wanna come?"

"Sure, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What?! I need to start packing." Sam hung up.

"One down, one to go." Danny smiled and dialed Tucker's house.

"Hello. Foley residence."

"Hi Mrs. Foley. This is Danny; can I talk to Tucker for a sec?"

"Sure, Danny." He heard some rustling, then his friend's familiar voice.

"Hi Danny. Why did you call?"

"Because me and my family are going up to New York city. Want to come?"

"New York City?! Of course I'll come? When ya leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning! Man, I need to pack. Bye."

"Yes! Both my friends are coming with me to New York city." Danny cried excitedly. His eyes widened. "Oh crap, I need to start packing."

---

Jake was at the skate park with Trixie and Spud, when a blue fairy in a mailman's uniform came out of nowhere. "Package for Jake Long." It said. Jake handed the fairy a quarter and grabbed the package. The fairy, satisfied with its tip, flew off. He opened the package, and thick blue smoke came out of it. In the middle of the smoke was his Grandpa's head.

"Jake come to the shop immediately."

He sighed. "I got to go guys. G needs me at the shop" He put on his helmet and rode off toward his Grandpa's shop. He was almost there, when all of the sudden a kid with black hair stepped right in front of him.

"Watch out." Jake yelled and swerved to try not to hit him. The end result; He ran into a tree. "Damn that hurt."

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The boy asked.

Jake looked up at him. He looked about his age. "Just a few bumps and bruises, but besides that I'm fine." He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Sorry about that, Danny is a bit oblivious." The girl next to Danny said.

"I am not!" Danny said indignantly.

"Yeah, you sort of are." The other boy said.

"Tucker!"

"Stop it you two!" The girl said. She held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sam. That's Danny. And that's Tucker." She pointed at each boy in turn.

"Hi, I'm Jake."

---

"Grandpa, why are we here?" Ben asked.

"I've already told you. I think there might be some alien activity around here."

Ben was about to say something, but was interrupted when he heard someone yell, "Watch out!"

He looked up in time to see a kid wearing a red shirt and jeans riding a skateboard. He jumped out of the way and the boy swerved and hit a tree** (A\N Again.)**

"Ah man, not again. Today's just not a good day." The boy said **(A\N By now you should know who the kid with the skateboard is. And if you don't you're an idiot.)**

Ben ran over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. The boy looked up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said and stood up. He brushed at any lingering dirt. "Hi, I'm Jake."

Ben grinned. "I'm Ben. The thing over there is my cousin Gwen. And this is my Grandpa Max."

Jake was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He answered it and almost immediately yanked the phone away from his ear. Ben was a good three feet away and he could still hear the person on the phone yelling. "Yo, G, I'll be there in a few minutes." He yelled into the phone and hung up. "Sorry Ben but I gotta' go." With that said, he rode off.

"That was weird." Gwen said.

---

A few minutes later.

---

Gwen pointed out an electronic\antique store. "Let's go in there."

Ben groaned. "Do we have too?"

Gwen glared at him. "Yes, we do. Now move it!"

When they went inside they heard a familiar voice say, "Welcome to Second time around. Oh, hi Ben."

Ben looked at the counter and saw Jake. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?"

"My Grandpa owns the shop."

"Really?! Awesome." Gwen said.

"JAKE!"

All four occupants of the room jumped up in surprise. "Excuse me, but I'll be back in a second." Jake said and ran to the back of the store.

---

"Yo, G, what's the problem?" Jake asked.

"Jake, the Huntsclan is after the orb of malorfis."

"What?! Again?"

"Yes. We must get there immediately."

"Get where?"

"I found out that the orb is in a warehouse downtown."

"Okay, but there are some people here. I'll go tell them that the shop is closing early today."

---

"Yo, Ben, the shop is closing early today. So y'all got to go."

"Why is the shop closing early today?" Gwen asked.

"Uh... family emergency?"

"Okay. Come on kids, let's go." Max said.

---

"I wonder what that was all about." Ben said.

"I have no idea."

"Grandpa! Look!"

Max turned around and saw what looked like a red flying alligator. "Come on, Ben, Let's go." He yelled and ran to the RV.


	2. The potion

_Chapter Two: The potion._

"Grandpa, do you know what the hell that thing is?" Ben asked.

"Language Ben."

"Sorry. Do you know what the _heck_ that thing is?"

Max sighed. "No, I don't."

_I wonder where that thing is going. Whatever, I just hope we get there soon._ Ben thought.

---

_Man it's a long flight to downtown_ Jake thought irritably.

"We're almost there." Grandpa said.

"Gotcha' G"

---

5 minutes later.

---

"Look, there it is." Jake yelled.

He and Grandpa flew toward the warehouse. They crashed through the roof. "Yo Huntsgirl, put that orb down."

"Make me dragon."

"Fine."

Huntsgirl came running at Jake. When she was about a two feet away from him she jumped up and landed behind Jake. **(A\N Sorry, Fight scenes aren't exactly my forte.) **She pulled out a bottle, pouring its contents on Jake. Grandpa rushed over and kicked her, sending her flying across the room.

"We'll see you again, dragons." Huntsmaster said and ran over to Huntsgirl. He pulled out his staff, and they disappeared.

"Ooooooooookay." Jake drawled out. "That was weird. And way to easy." He thought about the stuff that Huntsgirl poured on him. He was going to ask Grandpa about it, but Grandpa interrupted

"Well, at least they didn't get the orb of malorfis" **(A\N Sorry if that's spelled wrong.)**

"Yeah your right." Jake agreed, the vile forgotten. **(A\N You know that vile is going to be important later in the story, and if you don't, then you're an idiot.) **The two were about to fly out of the warehouse when a giant red creature with four arms jumped in front of them.

---

"Did you give him the potion Huntsgirl?" Huntsmaster asked

"Yes Huntsmaster."

"Good. Now we wait."

"How long?"

"Do not worry, we will approach them soon."

---

Jake dodged another one of the creature's punches. "Will you stop long enough for us to talk?" He yelled in irritation.

"Why should I?" The creature asked. He was still in an attack pose but he wasn't punching at them anymore, which was a good thing.

"Because we don't want to hurt you."

"What makes you think you can hurt me."

Jake growled in frustration and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"If I answer you will you answer me?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Me and him are dragons. And we're the _good guys_. The guys who just ran off are the _bad guys_. They hunt magical creatures and kill them, and they won't hesitate to kill a human if they get in the way. We protect the magical creatures and the humans from the Huntsclan. Now who are you?"

The creature opened its mouth to speak but was interrupted by a beeping noise. "My name is Fourarms and I really have to go now." He said and ran off.

Jake was about to run after him but Grandpa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go." He said simply and flew off. Jake took a step back hesitantly, and then turned around and flew off.

When they got back to the shop he asked his Grandpa if he knew what the Huntsclan wanted with the orb of malorfis.

"I do not know young one. After their last plan was foiled last time, I thought they would stop going after it. But do not worry, Fu dogg and I will find out what the Huntsclan was after."

---

"That was a close one." Ben said as he jumped in the RV. "Grandpa, did you hear the conversation?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"I think the usual. People see something that they can't explain so they think it's bad. But when you were talking with them they didn't sound bad at all."

"I agree." Ben said. _But there was something familiar about him…_

---

Next day. 4:00 p.m.

---

"So do you know where you want to go?" Sam asked.

"Not the foggiest clue." Danny answered.

"Hey let's go in there." She pointed out an electronic\antique store named, _'Second time around'_

"E-lec-tron-ics." Tucker said in a zombie-like trance. "Hurry up, hurry up, HURRY UP!" Tucker yelled, pushing the other two into the store.

"Hello, welcome to second time around. Never had a costumer and probably never will." The last part was said so quietly Danny wasn't sure if the person actually said it or if he was imagining it. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at the counter and was surprised to see Jake standing there. "I could ask you the same thing."

"My Grandpa owns the store."

"Awesome." Sam said from behind Danny. "How much is that." She asked, pointing at a Black pearl necklace that had a sign beside it that said 'genuine black pearls'.

Jake looked at it and whistled. "That thing does_ not_ come cheap. But today is your lucky day; everything in the whole store is half off. So in total, including tax, it will be about nine-hundred and twenty-five dollars."

"Okay, I'll take it."

"Jake, gramps wants to talk to you." A voice yelled from the back of the store.

"I'll be there in a minute. We have costumers."

"Okay, but he won't be happy."

"Okay so the necklace actually turns out to be a little cheaper then I thought. In total it will be nine-hundred and fifteen dollars and fifty-two cents."

"Okay here you go, keep the change." Sam said and handed Jake ten one-hundred dollar bills.

"Are you sure? You'd be losing eighty-four forty-eight."

"Yeah I'm sure." Sam turned toward her two friends "Okay I'm ready to go, how about you two?"

"Aww. I don't wanna leave." Tucker whined.

"Too bad. I made reservations at a restaurant and if we don't leave now we'll be late."

Tucker looked torn. "Food. Electronics. Food. Electronics." He sighed. "Food."

"Jake, gramps wants you to get back here _now_." The voice from the back of the store said.

"Okay, I'll see y'all later." Jake said and ran to the back of the store.

---

Same day. 8:00 p.m.

---

"So Grandpa, do you think those so-called dragons will show up again?"

"I don't know Ben. I really don't know."

Ben sighed. "I'm going for a run." Before Grandpa Max could say anything, Ben turned the omnitrix to XLR8 and slammed down on the watch. When he was done transforming, he ran out of the RV and started to, well, run. "New York city is awesome!" He yelled in the familiar raspy voice of XLR8.

---

Next day. 8:00 a.m.

---

"What is it Grandpa, you sounded urgent on the phone." Jake said as he walked to the back of his Grandpa's shop.

"Jake, I believe I have found out who Fourarms is." Grandpa said. "What? How did you find out?" Jake asked.

"Simple, earlier this morning I went back to the warehouse and found out that Fourarms snagged a piece of his shirt on a stray wire. I took the piece of cloth and brought it back to Fu dogg and got him to make me a search potion."

"What's a search potion?"

"You take an item from somebody **(A\N Clothing, jewelry, pens, etc.) **and you put the item in the search potion and then it will tell you the name of the owner and give you a picture of the owner _and_ tell you where the owner is." Fu dogg answered.

"So who is Fourarms? What does he look like? Where is he?"

"His name is Ben Tennyson,here is a picture, and he's staying at a hotel on Main St."

Jake looked down at the picture and his eyes widened in surprise. "So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I just need to keep tabs on all magical creatures so I will know where they are in case they are in trouble."

---

"The potion should start working soon, Huntsmaster." Huntsgirl said. "Good. Huntsgirl do you remember your promise?" Huntsmaster asked. "Yes, no matter who the American dragon is in human form I will kill him." Huntsgirl answered.

---

Same day. 11:55 p.m.

---

"Jacob Lucas Long! You are late again!" Susan **(Jake's mom.)** yelled as soon as Jake walked through the door.

"I'm sorry mom, dragon business."

"I am getting tired of my dad dragging you along on these dragon missions and keeping you up all night."

"But mom, it's for the greater good of the magical creatures. And it's not all night, it's only midnight."

"I know, I just worry about you."

"I know you do mom. And it's not like I ... aaaaaaggghh." Jake groaned.

"Jake, are you okay?"

He tried to answer but couldn't speak. The pain was agonizing. Black was swimming around the edge of his vision. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his mom's worried face.


	3. Jake's the dragon?

_Chapter Three: Jake's the dragon?!_

"Jake!" Susan yelled. _Maybe if I call dad he'll know what to do_. She rushed to the phone. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello this is Second ti-" Fu Dogg started.

"Put my dad on the phone now!" Susan yelled.

"Fine, fine. No need to yell."

Susan looked back at Jake and almost passed out as blood started pooling around Jake's head. _Oh no. Jake's head must have hit the stairs when he fell_

"Hello." Grandpa said.

"Get over here now!" Susan yelled and hung up the phone. She ran into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit. She ran back to Jake and wrapped some bandages she found in the first aid kit around Jake's head. _Stay calm _She thought _Head injuries usually look worse than they actually are._

---

5 minutes later.

---

"What is the e-" Grandpa started but stopped as soon as he saw Jake on the floor. "What happened?" He asked and ran over to Jake.

"I don't know. We-we were talking and he-he just passed out. When he fell he hit his head on the stairs." Susan nearly yelled. She sounded like she was on the edge of becoming hysterical.

Grandpa pulled out a potion **(A\N Don't ask me where he pulled it out of. I don't even know.) **and poured into Jake's mouth.

"What is that?"

"It's like smelling salts, just ten times stronger."

---

"The potion should start working soon."

"Huntsmaster, what does the potion do exactly? I know it reveals the American dragon, but how?"

"Exactly two days after you pour the potion on the American dragon, the mirror to your left will reveal who he is in human form and it will cancel out all his dragon powers. After we find out who he is we will capture him. But we have to have a plan. He might be powerless, but his family is not." He walked over to the mirror he just mentioned. "Come Huntsgirl. The mirror is about to reveal the American dragon."

Indeed it was. A green mist clouded the whole mirror. In the middle of the mirror, the green mist started to disappear. In it's place was a picture of Jake, his mom and Grandpa hovering over him.

Huntsgirl's eyes widened. "No…"

"Huntsgirl, do you know this boy?"

"Yes. His name is Jake Long. I don't know where he lives but I do know where his Grandfather's shop is. He tends to spend a lot of time there."

"Good."


	4. Jake, Stairs, Not Good

_Chapter Four: Jake + Stairs Not good._

Jake's eyes fluttered open. "…Happened?"

"You passed out." Susan answered.

Jake touched the back of his head and was surprised to feel bandages there. "What happened to my head?"

"When you passed out you hit your head on the stairs."

"Oh. If you don't mind I'm going to bed. Passing out really makes you sleepy." Jake said and walked upstairs to his room.

"I suggest that tomorrow you take him to the hospital to get his head properly bandaged."

Susan just nodded. Grandpa sighed and walked out the door.

---

"If we help you capture the boy, you will help us capture the dragon, right?" Huntsmaster asked.

"Correct." Vilgax answered.

Huntsmaster opened his mouth to speak, but the wall beside him blew up.

"What the hell?!" Huntsgirl yelled and jumped out of the way of a chunk rock that had a few piped sticking out.

"I would like to make a proposition with you." Vlad Plasmiussaid.

Huntsmaster and Vilgax looked at each other then back at Vlad. "We're listening." They said simultaneously.

"Good."

---

Next day.

---

"Hi Danny."

Danny turned around. "Hi Ja- what the hell happened to you?!"

"Well… you see, I accidentally tripped and hit my head on the stairs, so my mom took me to the hospital. On my way out I tripped down the stairs and broke my arm." **(A\N Jake + Stairs Not good.) **"So anyway, where are y'all going?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak when Jake's cell phone went off. Jake pulled out his phone and answered it. After a few minutes he sighed then hung up the phone.

"I have to head over to my Grandpa's shop."

"We'll walk with you."

---

5 minutes later.

---

"Bye Danny." Jake said and walked inside his Grandpa's store. Danny, Sam, and Tucker started to walk to their hotel.

"So what do you gu-" Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Crap."


	5. Meeting of the heroes

_Chapter Five: Meeting of the Heroes._

"I'm bored." Ben whined. If anybody were around they would have probably smacked him over the head. But lucky for Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max were out sightseeing.

Ben looked at the omnitrix.He started skimming through the ten superheroes. When he found the one he wanted he slammed down on the watch. There was a flash of green light. When the green light finally subsided, there was a purple ghost standing **(A\N Well… floating) **where Ben was just standing **(A\N Okay, He was lounging on the couch, but that's beside the point) **Ben flew through the wall. After about 5 minutes of flying, Ben saw a white haired boy in a black and silver jumpsuit flying ahead. A blue mist came out of the boy's mouth. The boy turned around and saw him. The stranger started slowly flying towards him. He braced himself just in case the stranger attacked. When the boy was about five feet away from him, he stopped.

To Ben's surprise the boy didn't attack him, instead he asked "Who are you?"

Ben blinked a few times in surprise then answered "Ghostfreak. And you?"

"Danny Phantom." Danny said and cautiously held out his hand. Ben hesitated then shook Danny's hand. A second after they let go the name finally registered with Ben.

"Do you mean _the _Danny Phantom of Amity Park? Public enemy number one" Ben said and glared at Danny.

"They only think I'm bad because I'm a ghost. You're a ghost and you're not bad. You aren't bad, right?"

"If I was bad, wouldn't I have attacked you by now?"

"Uh…"

"Anyway, what are you doing in New York City instead of Amity Park?"

"What, a ghost can't take a vacation every once in a while?"

Ben looked down when the hour shaped symbol on his chest started beeping. "I have to go. Now." He said and flew behind some trees about fifty feet away. Danny thought about going after him but changed his mind. But when there was a blinding flash of red light in the direction that Ghostfreak just went, Danny decided he should check it out, just in case.

When Danny got to the trees, he was surprised to see a brown haired boy. The boy looked around to make sure nobody was around, then ran off. A few seconds after the boy left Danny heard a voice ask, "Who are you?" Danny turned around to see a giant flying lizard thing flying right in front of him. "Danny Phantom. You?"

"American dragon." Jake said. He arched an eyebrow "Do you mean Danny Phantom of Amity Park?"

"Yes." Danny answered cautiously.

Jake shrugged "You as bad as they say, or are you a victim of the usual. Humans see something that they don't understand and they automatically assume it's bad?" Jake asked.

"The 2nd one"

Jake nodded. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go." He flew off.

"There are a lot of people flying off today." Danny grumbled to himself and flew back to his hotel. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the 23rd floor.

The elevator doors started to close when a voice yelled "Hold the elevator!" Danny quickly pressed the 'Door Open' button. The boy that Danny saw at the park ran into the elevator.

"Thanks for holding the elevator." The boy said.

"No problem. What floor are you on?"

"23rd."

"That's my floor."

"My name is Ben." Ben said and held out his hand.

"Danny." Danny said and shook Ben's hand.

The elevator doors started to close when another voice shouted "Hold the elevator!" Danny quickly pressed the 'Door open' button **(A\N Again). **A red headed girl walked into the elevator. Danny groaned "You had to pick this elevator, didn't you."

"Shut up Danny." Jazz said.

Danny arched an eyebrow. "You're in a bad mood today, aren't you."

"And you're immature for your age. What's your point?"

"Cranky." Danny mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up Danny." Jazz said and walked out of the elevator.

"Older sisters." Danny grumbled.

"I don't have an older sister, but I do have an older cousin and she is extremely annoying." Ben said and stepped out of the elevator, Danny right behind them.

"It wouldn't be that bad except that were so different."

"I know how you feel.' Ben sympathized. "This is my room." He said and pointed to a door that said '2363'.

"And that's mine." Danny said and pointed to a door that said '2365'

"See you later." Ben said and ran to his door

When Danny was in his room he wondered _Why didn't I just fly up here?_

---  
"Give me that pizza!" Cyborg yelled.

"No! This used to be a cow, it should be properly buried." Beastboy yelled back.

"I don't care if it use to be a cow, I'm hungry so give me that PIZZA!"

"No!"

As those two were having their daily argument, Raven was meditating, Robin was in the training room **(A\N Beating a punching so hard that it had rips and tears in several places, which was quite easy for him since last week Beastboy painted Slade's face on the punching bag)**, And Starfire was in her room listening to the new CD that Robin gave her on the new CD player that Robin gave her **(A\N I'm warning you right now, I'm a big Robin\Starfire fan, so there's most likely going to be a lot of Robin\Starfire stuff.)**

All that stopped when the alarm went off. Everybody ran into the main room\living room **(A\N Except for BB and Cyborg, they already were in the main room, BB trying to bury the pizza and Cyborg trying to stop him. BB won since he threw the pizza out the window and it got dirty. So Cyborg ordered a new pizza, this one being a 'Carnivore', a pizza that had every type of meat that they had at the pizza place on it, so that was the pizza they were fighting over now)**

"Who we fighting now?" Beast boy asked.

"Brother blood." Cyborg growled, seeing Brother Blood's picture on the giant monitor.

"According to this, he's been sighted in NYC." Robin informed them. "Cyborg, can you get the jet rea-"

"Can y'all guys go any slower." Cyborg said from outside, sitting inside the jet.


	6. The effects of the new moon

_Chapter Six: the effects of the new moon._

Jake walked into his Grandpa's shop. This was the first dragon training session since Jake had since he passed out.

"You feeling okay, kid?"

Jake jumped up, startled. "Man, Fu dog. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, kid." Fu dog said in an extremely insincere voice. "So, you didn't answer my question, are you feelin' okay?" Fu dog asked again.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Will you people stop asking me that?! It's been five freakin' days since I passed out for cryin' out loud. What, do y'all freakin' expect me to collapse any freakin' second?!"

Fu dog put his hands **(A\N Well… paws) **in front of him in the universal sign for 'calm down'. "Yeesh, kid! I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I just wanted to know how your arm is!".

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry that I blew up on you like that, it's just that I haven't been felling well." He rushed on when he saw Fu Dog raise his eyebrows. "It's nothing serious, just headaches, and stomachaches, and stuff like that. As I said, nothing serious."

"If you say so." Fu Dog said, and continued to read last month's edition of 'Magic Monthly'.

Jake walked up the stairs to the roof where his Grandpa was waiting for him.

"Hello young one." Grandpa said when Jake emerged from the door on the roof. "How is your arm?"

Jake looked down at his arm. It was out of its cast. It turned out that he hadn't broken it, he had just sprained it. And Grandpa had been some medicinal herbs on it to make it heal faster. So now it was out of the cast and was fine, just a little achy.

"It's fine." Jake said, and changed the subject. "Can we start now?"

"Of course." Grandpa said and transformed into a dragon.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled, expecting to feel the familiar sensation of the flames surrounding him and his body transforming, getting taller, growing wings and a tail, and his normal skin being replaced by dragon scales. But he felt… nothing. Jake opened his eyes to see that he hadn't transformed. _What's going on? Why haven't I…the potion! It must have messed with my powers somehow._ **(A\N 'Bout time he figured it out. You know, sometimes Jake can be very, very Dim-witted.)**

"Is everything all right?" Grandpa asked

Jake looked up, wide-eyed. "I can't transform!" He said in a horrified whisper.

---

"Huntsgirl, tonight we shall make our move." Huntsmaster yelled. It had been one week since Huntsgirl had poured the potion on Jake. "Tonight is the new moon. dragons lose their powers on the new moon." That peaked Huntsgirl's interest.

"I didn't know that."

"Very few do. I only found out a couple days ago. So that is why we are making are move tonight while they are powerless!"

"Wait a second, if dragons lose their powers on the new moon, then why did we pour the potion on Ja- I mean, the American dragon?"

"Because the new moon only effects adult dragons, and also so we could find out who the American dragon is."

Huntsgirl's cheeks turned slightly pink. She had forgotten that if she didn't pour the potion on the American dragon, that they would never had found out that the American dragon was actually Jake. Then she remembered something.

"Wait, didn't we agree with that Vilgax guy that whenever we found who the American dragon was, we would tell him?"

"We did, didn't we? Hmmm."

_Flashback_

"If we help you capture the boy, you will help us capture the dragon, right?" Huntsmaster asked.

"Correct." Vilgax said. Huntsmaster opened his mouth to speak when the wall beside him blew up.

"What the hell?" Huntsgirl yelled and jumped out of the way of a chunk rock that had a few piped sticking out.

"I would like to make a proposition with you." Vlad Plasmius said. Huntsmaster and Vilgax looked at each other then back at Vlad.

"We're listening."

"Good." Vlad said. He turned around as two people walked though the hole Plasmius just made. "I would like you to meet my partners," He pointed one that had a black and copper mask, "This is Slade," He pointed to an older looking guy, "And this is Brother Blood. **(A\N Does anyone remember what Brother Blood looks like, because I don't.)**

"They came to me a little while ago to ask me to help get rid of the Teen Titans, in return they would help me get rid of Danny Phantom. But, unfortunately, we've ran into some… problems, and we need help, which only you" He pointed to Huntsmaster, "Can provide. So, my proposition is, you help us get rid of Danny Phantom and the Teen Titans, and we help you get rid of the American dragon and that boy."

Huntsmaster and Vilgax looked deep in thought. After a few minutes, they said simultaneously, "Deal."

After a little while, it was agreed that Vilgax would go after Jake, Vlad would go after Ben, Slade after Danny, Huntsclan after the Teen Titans, and Brother Blood would use his powers of mind control to get a family member of said superheroes and lure them out so said supervillians could kill said superheroes.

_End of flashback_

Huntsmaster sighed. "I'll go call Vilgax and tell him tonight would be the best night to go after the American dragon." He sighed again and walked off.

Huntsgirl stifled a giggle. He was acting like a four-year-old who just had his brand new toy taken away from him. She walked up to her room and changed into her regular clothes. Rose sprawled out on her bed. _He betrayed you. He's a dragon, he has betrayed you. _A voice said inside her head.

_No! It's not his fault he's a dragon_ Rose said… Well, thought.

_Then why did you tell the Huntsmaster where Jake hangs out so quickly?_ The voice challenged.

_I had no choice!_

_No choice! You always have a choice! You chose to betray Jake, the boy that has had a crush on you when you first moved here, the boy who was nice to you before you became popular, the boy that you love and loves you back, the boy that even when he find out you're the Huntsgirl, his mortal enemy, tried not to hurt you in battle, tried to make your relationship work! So you're right. He didn't betray you, you betrayed HIM!_

_NO!_ Rose screamed in her head, but this time the voice didn't respond. Rose burst into tears, one thought running through her head, _The voice is right_. **(A\N I know Rose sounds crazy, but she isn't. The voice inside her head is her conscience, and it ain't happy.)**


	7. Fillers

_Chapter Seven: The ACTUAL chapter seven_

July 20th 2006 **(A\N Um… I thought that it was about time that I said what month and day it was. Remember when Rose freaked out in the last chapter? Well… July 20****th**** is that day, K?)**

12:00 P.M.

"Danny, you immature jerk!" Jazz yelled as she chased her younger brother around the living room of their three-bedroom, one kitchen, one living area suite.

'_Wait a second, I have ghost powers, so, why am I running?'_ Danny thought.

"Jazz, stop chasing your little brother." Maddie yelled from the kitchen.

'_Oh yeah, that's why.' _He sighed.

Jazz, being the goody two-shoes that she was, stopped chasing him, but still sent furious glares his way.

Maddie walked into the living room to see her oldest child sending furious glares to her younger child. She sighed then asked, "What he do now?"

Jazz stopped glaring at Danny to glance at her mother's eight and a half month pregnant figure. **(A\N Okay, I have to ask, who expected that**?) "He put a whoopee cushion on my seat." She said furiously while pointing and glaring at Danny.

Maddie put one hand on her hip and another on a forehead as if to fight a oncoming headache. "Danny," she sighed, "Why a whoopee cushion?"

Danny shrugged. "Hey, at least I didn't put a tack on her seat." He said while trying to not smile.

Maddie was also trying not to smile. She failed horribly at it. She was smiling as she said, "True." she frowned slightly. "But still, why did you put a whoopee cushion on her seat?" She asked again.

Danny frowned and pointed at Jazz. "She insulted me."

Maddie's glance shifted to Jazz, who, in turn, pointed at Danny and said,

"He deserved it."

Her glance went back too Danny who frowned and said,

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Danny smirked as a sudden thought struck him.

"Did too." He responded calmly.

"Did not and that's final!" Jazz said stomped her foot, which only succeeded in making Danny's smirk wider. And making a fool of herself.

He watched as realization dawned upon his elder sibling.

"Hey, that isn't fair!" She yelled.

Maddie watched from the sidelines, knowing that this was their way of showing that they cared. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Maddie laughed aloud when she heard a frustrated Jazz tell her brother that he watched too much Bugs Bunny.

---

Ben sat on the floor of their **(A\N Their being Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Ben.) **suite, messing with the omnitrix. _Crap! Will I ever get the master code back?_ He thought. As if on cue, there was a blinding green flash of light. _What the hell!_ He thought. In place of brown haired ten-year-old Ben Tennyson stood six-foot tall, on fire, Heatblast. _What the-_ _Hmmm, wonder if I have master control back. May as well check and see._ He thought about Fourarms, and with a flash of green light stood ten-foot tall, four-armed, red skinned, Fourarms.

With a triumphant smirk Ben yelled, "Yes!"


	8. Hey, where is everybody? Part one

_Chapter eight: Hey, where is everybody? Part one._

With Danny. 3:00 P.M. Day of attack.

---

Ooh, what's happening at the Fenton place?

"Danny, when I get my hands you, you are so dead!"

Yep, you guessed it. Jazz and Danny are fighting… again.

_CRASH_

Whoops, there goes that antique vase that Jazz just threw. She really needs some anger management classes.

"Jazz! Stop throwing stuff at your brother!" Yelled a very angry, very _pregnant_ Maddie Fenton.

Jazz isn't the only one.

Alas, I think I'm going to shut up now because I really don't want a vase in the face, so enjoy. **(A\N Yes, the vase and fighting and all that stuff is part of the story, but I was bored and felt like narrating, but now, no more narrating, and on with the story.)**

_Not again_ Maddie thought. "What happened?" She asked, exasperated.

Jazz pointed at the frightened Danny **(A\N Wouldn't you be if you were being chased by a half-crazed, seriously TICKED off older sibling?) **"He messed with Bearbert!" Jazz yelled, outraged.

"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to sit on him!" Danny yelled defensively.

Jazz was about to yell again, when her eyes flashed red, then went back too her normal color, all of which went unnoticed by the two other people in the room. She smiled, which _seriously_ freaked out Danny.

"It's okay Danny, I know you didn't mean too." She said, still smiling.

Danny shuddered in horror. _I sat on Bearbert and SHE is smiling, which can only mean she has something horrible planned for me later. Oh, crap._

Maddie frowned. "Jazz, are you okay?" Jazz turned to her, still smiling that eerie smile.

"Of course," She said, "But if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight Mother, Danny." She walked out of the room.

As soon as she reached her room, she locked the door and clutched her head._ Come… Come to me now, child_ a voice said in the back of her head.

"No…" She protested weakly. Someone was trying to control her. _But how… I'm not being overshadowed. Danny would have detected someone, and… and I've been overshadowed before, this is different, this… this is evil_ She thought and desperately tried to formulate a plan to get herself out of this mess. But… there was none. She couldn't think of anything… anything at all. She felt it taking it over and tried to fight it, but to know avail. She was losing, she knew it. And so did he.

She fell to the floor with a soft '_thud_', her eyes flashing from red to blue then back. This process kept repeating until her eyes finally stayed red. She crawled to her knees, then she slowly started standing.

Jazz, now fully standing, walked over to the window. She opened it and looked down. There was a fire escape directly under her. She smiled that same eerie smiled as she jumped out the window on to the fire escape.

As soon as she was on the ground, she started running full speed to the an unknown place.

---

With the bad guys

---

Brother blood smiled _One down, two to go…_


	9. Hey, where is everybody? Part two

_Chapter nine: Where is everybody? Part two._

With Ben. 3:30 P.M. Day of attack.

---

Okay… Now onto the Tennyson's room

Gwen's eye twitched.

Sigh what Ben do now?

"You know Gwen…" Ben started.

No, wait, Ben, don't!

"If you're face gets any more red, you'll probably blow up." Ben said nonchalantly.

Oh, crap.

"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" She screamed.

---

On Yugopotamia

"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

Mark Chang looked up from what he was doing.

"What was that?" He asked. His friends just shook their heads, saying in a silent way that they didn't know. Mark just shrugged then went back to what he was working on. **(1)**

---

Um… okay… back to Earth.

Ben, not expecting Gwen's outburst, - which he really should have - fell out of his chair. Picking himself up from the ground, Ben yelled back, annoyed, "What?!"

Gwen in response put up three fingers. "You have until the count of three." She said.

"One…" The first finger went down.

Ben did nothing.

"Two…" The second finger went down.

Ben… still did nothing.

"Three…" The third finger went down.

Ben, now seeing his cousin was serious, quickly scrolled through the thirteen aliens on the omnitrix. **(2) **As soon as he was on XLR8, he slammed down the watch. And this would have been great, if…** (A\N And there always is an 'if') **the watch turned him into XLR8. But, no. He was stuck in the form of… Grey Matter. Great…

---

Thirty minutes later

---

When Grandpa Max walked into the room, he was rewarded with the sight of Ben laying on the floor, twitching slightly.

I told Ben. But did he listen, Noooo, of course not. Sigh Mumbles Moron.

Grandpa Max sighed. "Gwen… don't you think you went a little overboard?" Grandpa Max asked.

Gwen's eye twitched. She was about to do another one of her terrifying outbursts, but suddenly her eyes flashed red before turning back into her normal green, the whole process going unnoticed by the only other _conscious_ **(A\N Shakes her head and mumbles Moron) **person in the room.

"No, I don't think I went overboard, he deserved it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room **(3) **" She said. Grandpa Max was surprised at how cold her voice sounded.

"Erm… well… okay." He responded weakly.

She walked into her room, locked the door, and almost immediately collapsed onto her bed, clutching her head and stomach.

'_What… the… heck… is happening to me…?'_ She thought.

_Come…_

'_No…'_

_Come to me now…_

Gwen's eyes flashed red one more time, and that was it. She was caught.

Gwen got up, walked to the window, and repeated the actions that Jazz did no more than an hour ago.

---

With the Bad guys

Brother Blood smiled_ 'Two down, one to go'_

---

**1. '"What was that?" He asked. His friends just shook their heads, saying in a silent way that they didn't know. Mark just shrugged then went back to what he was working on. (1)' Okay, for those who don't understand this, Mark Chang is an alien from a nick show called 'Fairly Odd parents' I'm NOT going to make this a crossover with FOP, I just decided to do that to signify how loud Gwen was, and because I love that alien, he's hilarious.**

**2. 'Ben, now seeing his cousin was serious, quickly scrolled through the thirteen aliens on the omnitrix. (2)' No complaining that there is only ten! Yes, he started out with ten (For those who need a list of their names, just go to wikipedia . org and type in Ben 10.) but remember, he got three new aliens. Cannonbolt first appeared in the episode that that flea thing tried to destroy the earth. Wildvine, well I don't remember the episode that he came in. And most recently, Benwolf, on the latest episode. Oh, and by the way, the reason he didn't use master control is because Ben is and idiot and he was so afraid of Gwen, that he forgot,**

**3. '"No, I don't think I went overboard, he deserved it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room (3)"' Yeah, just a little note, their hotel room is just like Danny's, K?**


	10. Hey, where is everybody? Part three

_Chapter ten: Where is everybody? Part three._

With Jake. 4:00 P.M. Day of attack.

---

"Yo, I have to go over to Grandpa's shop for… stuff." Jake yelled into the house as he walked out the front door.

"Nuh uh, Jake. You promised to baby-sit Haley today." Susan **(A\N Jake's mom) **yelled.

Jake poked his head through the front door. "But mom, it's D-R-A-G-E-N business" He whined.

"It's D-R-A-G-_O_-N honey. Anyway, take her with you."

"But-But-But… fine. Tell little miss perfect to get her butt down here."

"Haley!" Susan yelled up the stair. "New plans! You're going to your Grandpa's shop with your brother!"

"WHAT! But I already have the tea party set up. Oh well… Ooh, can we fly there?" Haley asked.

"No." Jake said before his mother could say anything. "We're walking."

"Why?"

"You don't have enough experience in flying yet, and I don't feel like flying." Jake easily lied, not wanting his mom or sister to find out that he couldn't access his dragon powers. His grandpa had done an analysis on his blood and find out that, yes, he still did have dragon powers, but for some reason - likely huntsgirl's potion - he couldn't access it.

_Flashback_

"_Jake, go home and make sure that Haley and Susan are not showing any signs of illness. I highly doubt it though. Haley would be smart enough to tell her mother if anything happens, and Susan would be smart enough to tell me if anything happened to her or Haley."_

_End flashback_

Haley's P.O.V.

---

I sighed at my brother's answer. "Okay, I'll be right down." I yelled. "I have to change out of my tea party clothes." Soon after I changed, I felt an intense pain going through my head. Like someone was trying to take over. I fell on the floor, clutching my stomach. _I…have… to… fight it _

---

With the bad guys

---

Brother blood frowned. This girl was putting up more resistance than the other two. He should have expected it though, considering her dragon blood. He sighed, grabbing a nearby walky-talky. "Slade, the girl is putting up more resistance than I expected, time to go to plan 'B'." He paused for a second, waiting for a response.

"Excellent." Slade said.

---

Haley's P.O.V.

---

I sighed in relief as the worst of the pain was over with. "Thank goodness." I said. I frowned. "I need to tell mom about this." I said, heading toward the door. I just grasped the door knob when I heard a voice behind me.

"I'm sorry, Haley, but I can't allow you to do that." I whirled around, seeing a man with a black and copper colored mask. Before I could scream, he rushed toward me. And that was the last thing I saw before complete darkness.

---

Normal P.O.V.

---

Slade sighed as he hauled the girl over his shoulder. He placed a piece of paper on the nightstand, then jumped out the window, disappearing into the shadows. _Everything is going according to plan. Now, all we'll need is for the Teen Titans to show up_.


	11. Any takers?

Jake stared in horror at the note in front of him. "No way." He mumbled.

_If you ever want to see your sister or mother again, meet me at the abandoned weapons warehouse downtown._

More detailed instructions were written on the bottom of the page.

Jake's eyes widened. _If you ever want to see your sister _OR_ mother again…_ That means,

"MOM!"

---

Danny paced back and forth.

_Damn it, Dang it, Dang it, Dang IT! Where the hell is Jazz?!_

Luckily, his parents went out to dinner, so they didn't know about this predicament. Which meant, "GOIN" GHOST!"

---

Ben groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

"About time you woke up." Grandpa Max chuckled.

Ben frowned. "Not. Funny."

"I'll admit Gwen did go a bit overboard, but you probably deserved it."

Ben didn't bother responding. He opened Gwen's bedroom door, ready to yell at her for knocking him out. "Um, Grandpa?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Gwen's not here."

---

Robin sighed in relief as they landed. Not even ten minutes into the flight, Raven had magically covered Cyborg's mouth, getting annoyed of his ranting. (Starfire considered blasting him into oblivion. Beast boy was on the verge of turning into a mouse and chewing on some of Cyborg's wiring. And Robin… well, he was going to just click the button to eject Cyborg out of the jet.)

"Okay. Now to look for Brother Blood."

"There's no need to look."

The team whipped around, seeing several Huntsclan members behind them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin demanded.

"We are the Huntsclan. And we have orders to capture you." Huntsmaster said.

Robin smirked. "I'd like to see you try. Titans. GO!" **(A\N By the way, it's been months since I've seen Teen Titans, so expect OOCness.)**

---

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I know, short. Incredibly short. But, in truth, this story is dead. I've lost total interest in it. So, I'm going to hand it off.**

**So, if anybody wants to continue this story, just PM me… or just review and say you want to take over the story.**


	12. Taking Over

You know, I really should have put this up a long time ago. Anyways, for all who still want to read this, Luiz4200 has taken it over (Link in my profile.)

So far, it has five chapters and a little over five thousand words (And again, I really should have put this up a while ago. ;)

So, go over and read Luiz4200's awesome continuation of the story. And remember, everyone loves reviews ;P.


End file.
